


game night

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jock Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: “Alright. Well, the game is about to start so we need you focused here, okay? Not on whether your boyfriend shows up.” Jackson clasps him on the shoulder, smiling softly as he turns Stiles’ attention back to the field.





	game night

**Author's Note:**

> [novemberhush](https://novemberhush.tumblr.com/) issued a challenge on the [sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) discord group of a drabble or double drabble based on the prompt of ‘game night’ and thus, we have this…
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*

Jackson doesn’t even bother looking for his best friend, knowing exactly where he is. “Thought you said he couldn’t come?” he asks, walking up behind Stiles who’s looking through the bleachers.

“I know. Just habit now since he usually does.” He watches Stiles continue to scan the crowd, shrugging slightly. “Kinda thought he’d surprise me knowing how much this game means.”

“Alright. Well, the game _is_ about to start so we need you focused here, okay? Not on whether your boyfriend shows up.” Jackson clasps him on the shoulder, smiling softly as he turns Stiles’ attention back to the field.

* * *

The game starts, and Jackson goes into captain mode, giving his teammates a pep-talk and going over different plays. It’s the championship, and all their concentration is on beating the other team. It’s not long before whistles are blown and goals are scored. When halftime comes, he spots a familiar figure standing on the sidelines. He nudges Stiles, pointing over. “Guess he did want to surprise you after all…”

Jackson watches Stiles’ eyes light up. “ _Derek_!”

“You only get 5 minutes,” he says, shooing his best friend away, laughing as Stiles jumps and Derek catches him easily. “5 minutes, Stiles!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
